


What a Vulcan Needs

by Nareliel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spock POV, Star Trek (2009) Lift Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: "Tell me what you need."A quick glimpse of Spock's internal thoughts when Uhura follows him into the lift.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What a Vulcan Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through some of my older files and found this quick snippet that I wrote way back in 2009 when Star Trek was still in theaters. Admittedly, there is a line of Uhura’s that is off, because at the time I was going with what I remembered from viewing this scene in the cinema. However, since it leads to some internal dialogue, I left it intact.

Sensors scanned. Monitors hummed. The bridge vibrated with a mechanical drone peculiar to all Star Fleet vessels. It would be illogical to claim that the command center of the Enterprise possessed an existence comparable to the sentient beings that occupied the chamber. Spock, however, had spent enough time among humans to recognize the implicated connotation of the bridge containing a life of its own. At present, the mechanical occupants created the only noises to be heard as the rest of the crew silently performed their duties. They worked and they waited. Spock could sense their observation even as he stared into the void of space that filled the main view screen. 

He had lost his planet, and he had lost a parent. It was only natural that the crew should be inquisitive of his abilities to perform as captain. Indeed, logic mandated that…. Unbidden the image of his mother filled his mind; the love in her eyes as she gently smiled in response to his Vulcan intellect seeking harmony with his human sentiments. The memory became even more painful, her smile turning to fear as she realized she would fall. Spock banished the thought but could not relieve himself of the knowledge that he had failed. 

He could remain on the bridge no longer. Spock rose and headed for the lift only half aware of the figure that followed him. She stood beside him and waited until the doors had slid closed. Once alone, Uhura turned to face him while fingering the controls and bringing the lift to a halt between decks. Spock stood silently watching her, uncertain how to proceed as she met his gaze with compassion.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke with the emotion that he could not express. “I’m so sorry.” He felt her hands wrap around his neck as she pulled herself closer. Her lips found his, and Spock allowed himself to respond to the warmth she offered. The kiss was not their first, but he had never felt himself torn so by the contact. When she pulled away, he felt the loss more greatly as she whispered, “What can I do? Tell me what you want.”

For a moment, the Vulcan bulwark was breached. Spock lowered his face to her shoulder, accepting her comfort and returning the embrace. What did he want? He wanted to hold Nyota and not relinquish the connection. He wanted to destroy the criminal Nero and serve vengeance upon the Romulan’s crew. He wanted….But these were emotions, feelings that would serve no purpose in their current situation. As quickly and vividly as the crack had formed in his armor, it was repaired and the iron will of logic once more prevailed.

“Tell me what you need,” Uhura was murmuring in his ear. Spock pulled back and met her gaze with the stayed emotion of his Vulcan race.

“I need for everyone on this ship to continue to perform admirably,” he stated with a calmness that would have seemed cold to anyone else. She, however, knew him better than most. As the lift was set back into motion, she nodded with a sad compassionate look but not without a final kiss. Spock allowed himself to indulge in the contact for only a moment before stepping away. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing him an escape. He moved into the hallway, knowing that she watched his departure. Logically, he understood that his only course of action was to refuse the comfort she had offered. But, as he marched from the enclosure and the woman who managed to break his barriers, Spock conceded that he was human enough to miss it nonetheless.


End file.
